


我要去鬼混（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 💊欢乐沙雕6.3k一发完🌻良堂🌻尚何🌻饼四🌻金东🌼ABO那一日，孟鹤堂，曹鹤阳，李鹤东，何九华四个人相约闺蜜聚会。他们吃饭逛街做spa，到了晚上不回家，男人搭讪来者不拒，把花放下人就滚吧，进了酒吧要喝酒，喝了酒还要去热舞，舞动奇迹去唱k，鬼哭狼嚎到天明，他们老公来接人，都被东哥打耳光。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 尚九熙/何九华, 烧饼/曹鹤阳, 谢金/李鹤东
Kudos: 26





	我要去鬼混（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

这天晚上临睡前，孟鹤堂靠在床头玩手机，周九良洗完澡出来一边儿擦头发一边问，“看什么呢这么高兴？”

孟鹤堂盯着手机，嘴角挂着笑，“四哥叫我明天出去玩儿。”

“都谁啊？”周九良往床边儿上一坐，去床头柜里扒拉出来电吹风，插上电门塞进孟鹤堂的手里，撒娇让他给自己吹头发。

撒娇撒上门儿，孟鹤堂只好扔了手机给他服务，“我，四哥，东哥，九华。”

“就你们四个啊？我们老爷们儿呢？”周九良反问。

他声音被吹风机的噪音盖住，孟鹤堂听不清楚，“啊？你说什么？”

“我说，就你们四个去玩啊？我们几个呢？”周九良加大音量大喊。

孟鹤堂手下呼噜着他的钢丝球，凑到他耳边道，“就我们四个，不带你们！”

“为啥啊？”

烧饼和曹鹤阳家，作为活动发起者，曹鹤阳已经通知烧饼了，“明天我们四个要出去玩一天，不带你们，你老实在家呆着吧，啊。”

“为啥不带我们啊？”烧饼皱巴着一张脸，一副可怜巴巴的表情被他做得有点儿狰狞吓人。

曹鹤阳翻他白眼儿，非常嫌弃，“我们Omega闺蜜聚会凭啥带你，去去去，一边儿！”

尚九熙何九华家，尚九熙正坐在电脑面前打LOL，何九华一手端着茶缸子一手举着手机溜达过来，踢踢尚九熙的电竞椅，“诶，跟你说个事儿。”

“嗯嗯嗯？”尚九熙正在专注地打游戏，完全没空看何九华一眼，只能口头表达诚意，“啥事儿啊，媳妇儿你说呗。”

“明儿我要和四哥，东哥，孟哥出去玩，你自己在家打游戏行不行？”何九华吸溜一口茶水，觉得答案毫无悬念。

果不其然，打得正high的尚九熙根本没意识到有什么不对，还以为自己可以快落自由地打游戏了，于是疯狂点头，“好啊好啊好啊。”

谢金和李鹤东家的剧情却有点不同，李鹤东盘腿坐在床上，指挥谢金一件儿一件儿地叠洗好的衣服，手里划拉着手机屏幕，“诶，明儿我要出去玩儿，你自己呆着吧。”

“和谁啊？”谢金推推金边眼镜，手上的衣服没叠好。

“和我社会上的朋友。”李鹤东把手机往床头柜上一扔，顺手从里面掏出一个TT，伸腿踢了下谢金的后背，“快点儿叠，磨叽什么呢？”

“好嘞！”

周九良这头发好吹，三两下就吹完，孟鹤堂关上吹风机随手拔下来电源缠电线，“啥为啥？就不带你们，我们四个玩儿去。”

“不是，”周九良爬上床钻进孟鹤堂已经捂热乎的被窝儿里，“凭啥不带我们啊？”

还没等孟鹤堂说话，周九良的手机响了，他抄起来解锁一看，是个新拉的群，还没有名字，定睛一看群成员：他，烧饼，谢金，尚九熙。

得，整个儿一个孤寡爷们儿互助联盟。

里面有一条烧饼的信息【明天他们四个要去单独聚会，把咱哥儿几个甩下了，要不咱也聚聚吧。】

周九良回复【饼哥，四哥这是要干啥啊？】

【我也不知道啊，他说要搞闺蜜聚会，不带咱们。诶？师爷和九熙呢？】

师爷在忙着伺候东哥，九熙在忙着打游戏，没有功夫理会烧饼和周九良。

仿佛有一股卷着枯枝落叶的寒风吹过，这个孤寡爷们儿互助联盟群，好像更加孤寡了。

“行了，别看了，我们Omega聚会带你们去碍事干嘛？”孟鹤堂把周九良手里的手机扥走，锁屏关机一气呵成，“睡觉！”

水母造型的台灯“啪”地暗了，黑暗中，周九良抱着胳膊琢磨了半天，越琢磨越不甘心，他戳戳孟鹤堂，“媳妇儿，你睡着了吗？”

孟鹤堂已经酝酿睡意到一半儿了，结果被他戳醒，迷迷糊糊地道，“干嘛？”

周九良翻身压在他身上，“既然睡不着，那咱运动一下吧！”

说着就扒掉了孟鹤堂的睡衣。

“诶！周九良！你要干嘛！你别扯我衣裳，”孟鹤堂大喊，揪着周九良的头发，“你撒开我！撒嘴——”

大床的床垫特别好，是他们搬新家之后专门买的名牌舒达床垫，所以并不会发出“咯吱”的声音，但是同样的动作，还是存在的。

第二天，孟鹤堂睁眼就已经八点了，他们约的十点见面，本来打算起床好好梳洗打扮，挑件儿衣服出门的，结果现在时间就有点儿不够，都赖周九良昨天半夜发疯非要折腾他。

带着起床气踹了周九良一脚把人踹醒，孟鹤堂下床去浴室洗澡。周九良挨了一脚醒过来，迷迷瞪瞪地坐在床上发呆，过了一会儿清醒了，用手跟猫洗脸似的在脸上搓了两把，下床去给孟鹤堂做早饭。

他先去浴室问了一句，“媳妇儿你早饭想吃什么？”

孟鹤堂白花花的身子站在花洒下面，被水冲得湿漉漉的，浴室里雾气蒸腾，自带一股欲说还休，若隐若现的味儿，弄得周九良早晨不安分的小xx又有点儿动静。

“随便。”孟鹤堂正闭着眼睛洗头发，顶着满脑袋白色的泡沫，“随便吃一口就完了，我们中午要去吃烤肉。”

“哦。”周九良耸耸肩，给他关上门，去厨房做饭。

孟鹤堂在洗澡的时候，何九华已经在吃饭了，尚九熙昨天熬夜打游戏，打到凌晨五点多才睡觉，现在在床上正睡得像死猪一样。

烧饼家里，曹鹤阳在做早饭，两岁的烧麦在缠着烧饼陪他玩。因为小孩子睡得早起得早，他们家现在的作息时间基本上都是早睡早起。

李鹤东就不用说了，不睡到九点半是不会起床的，东哥别的不行，起床最快，洗把脸套上衣服就能出门，当然，都是谢金提前给他搭配好的。

十点整的时候，孟鹤堂紧赶慢赶到了商场一层，然后在星巴克里只看见了在刷手机的曹鹤阳。

“东哥和九华呢？”孟鹤堂抱着包坐下，抄起桌上曹鹤阳喝了一半的冰美式吸了一大口。

“九华在路上呢，东子不知道。”曹鹤阳晃晃手机，“华儿给我发信息了，还有五分钟。”

“哦。”孟鹤堂胳膊杵在桌面上托腮玻璃墙外面，刚开门的商场人很少，可能这是一天当中最清净的时候了，“咱吃完干嘛去？”

“逛逛呗，下午去做个精油spa吧，我这几天抱烧麦抱得腰疼。”曹鹤阳道，“楼上那家我有会员，你有什么别的想法没？”

孟鹤堂没有异议，“没有。”

家里，送孟鹤堂出门之后，周九良穿着老头衫大裤衩，趿拉着拖鞋在屋里溜达的两圈儿，觉得有点空虚。拿起手机看昨天那个小群，里面安静如🐔，还是只有昨晚烧饼和自己的聊天记录。

接着，就出现了谢金发来的一个【？】

周九良来了精神：【师爷早啊。】

【这是什么？】

【饼哥建的群咯@烧饼 】

烧饼出现：【这不是他们四个要聚会嘛，我找你们商量商量，怪无聊的，咱爷们儿也玩儿一天】

【你家烧麦怎么办？小四带出去了？】

【那哪能啊，Alpha老爷们儿当然要带Alpha小爷们儿！】

周九良：【我第一次见把带孩子说的这么有阳刚之气的说法👍】

【你少拼，九熙呢？九熙！尚九熙！！！】

尚九熙：😴😴😴😴😴😴😴😴😴😴

最后罗里吧嗦地商定了去烧饼家打牌，尚九熙失联，那就先打斗地主，等他出现凑够四个人就可以打麻将了。

刚刚通宵肝游戏的尚九熙，就在睡梦中被安排地明明白白，决定了接下来的这一天，依然是竞技游戏的一天。

Omega们那边一切顺利，在李鹤东惯常迟到半小时的情况下，成功的在十一点进了烤肉店。吃饱了在商场里瞎溜达，孟鹤堂买了个包，曹鹤阳买了块表，何九华买了个手镯，李鹤东啥也没买。

因为他的行头都是谢金一手包办的，对于他的审美，知名时装设计师谢金先生表示不敢苟同。

孟鹤堂的包是爱马仕的果绿色小包，路过专柜对它一件钟情，冲进去就激情消费，正好搭配他今天的穿的绿色衣服。

“你这一身绿，是要闹妖精啊。”李鹤东吐槽，然后对何九华的卡地亚手镯继续毒舌，“你这手镯长得跟螺丝的那螺母儿似的，咱一会儿上五金店儿十块钱买仨。”

曹鹤阳的表逃过一劫，因为实在没啥槽点。

下午做spa，四个人要了一个大包间，换好睡袍包好头发躺下，何九华还在玩手机呢，就被按摩师在肋骨上弹了琵琶，“您可真是太瘦了，好羡慕。”

曹鹤阳怕在床上接话，“这有什么可羡慕的啊，他干吃不长肉，多浪费粮食。”

“我吃的不多！”何九华反驳。

孟鹤堂正跟按摩师挑精油的香味儿呢，随口道，“你是吃的不多，也就是两个我的饭量吧。”

李鹤东已经开始按摩了，指挥按摩师，“大点儿劲儿啊！中午没吃饭啊！使劲儿！诶，对，就是这儿，再使点劲儿！”

就怕空气突然安静，屋里的所有人都是已婚Omega了，总觉得好像被迫坐上了一辆火箭飞向火星。

与此同时，厨艺娴熟的几个Alpha也吃完了午饭，尚九熙终于在中午前被饿醒，看了眼手机怀揣着一颗觅食的心来到了烧饼家，坐下之后就开始风卷残云，跟周九良和谢金在烧饼还在哄烧麦吃饭的时候，干掉了四盘菜。多亏这仨人还有点良心，给烧饼剩了一盘，要不他喂饱了孩子，自己就没饭吃了。

下午的麻将时间形容起来可谓是乏味可陈，不过打牌的人倒是乐在其中，尤其是周九良赢的比较多，抚慰了他媳妇儿不在家的悲伤。

打牌的时光总是过得很快，两圈儿下来就到了晚饭十分，这边依旧是鸡飞狗跳的宅男饭点儿，而且因为沉迷打牌没人想去做饭，最后还叫的外卖。

而Omega那边的场面就不一般了，起因是李鹤东spa睡醒之后说，“我想去鬼混。”

“什么？”三重奏。

李鹤东穿上牛仔裤，蹬上帆布鞋，大手一挥，“走，哥哥带你们去见识见识社会的样子。”

于是他们来到了当地的一家高级夜总会，集酒吧、迪厅、KTV与那啥啥为一体的综合性娱乐场所，以只有你想不到，没有它做不到的贴心服务宗旨满足广大用户的各类需求，无论你是Alpha还是Omega，或者是Beta都能在这里体验生活，感受快乐。

曹·没见过世面·鹤阳、孟·没见过世面·鹤堂、何·没见过世面·九华跟在社会大哥李鹤东的身后，强装镇定地大摇大摆地进了会所，去吃自助餐。

端着堆满了食物的盘子坐下，何九华问，“我们为什么要来这儿吃自助餐？”

孟鹤堂看了一眼消费清单，“这儿的自助餐免费。”

“免费？真的？”曹鹤阳在孟鹤堂身边儿坐下。

李鹤东翘着二郎腿道，“对啊，只要你一会儿在其他地方最低消费过三千，自助餐就免费。”

吃饱了他们去了酒吧，孟鹤堂坐在吧台上等着酒保调酒，他今天穿的是一身果绿色的休闲套装，裤子有点短，露出一截莹白如玉的脚踝，突出的外踝骨明显，与跟腱形成一个月牙形的凹陷，煞是诱人。

这不就有人上钩儿了，一个还算有些英俊却显得油腻的男人凑近孟鹤堂，对酒保说，“这杯我请了。”

说着他递给孟鹤堂一根烟，做了个请的手势。

旁边的三个人都支着脑袋看热闹。

“谢谢，我不抽烟。”孟鹤堂笑着婉拒，一眼瞥到李鹤东，“如果您不介意，可以送给我的朋友。”

李鹤东一挑眉，看向那个男人，在酒吧幽暗的灯光与舞池中央闪烁的彩色灯光斑驳映照下，他贯穿眼下直至鼻翼的那道疤痕显得分外明显，目光被蓝色的彩灯带出几缕寒意。

那来搭讪的男人不由自主地夹紧了双腿，尴尬一笑，灰溜溜地走了。

他们在吧台坐了不到半小时，就有络绎不绝的男人来搭讪，甚至还真有不要命的来撩李鹤东，他倒是来者不拒，酒可以留下，花也可以放下，不过人就不收了，好走不送。

“东哥，刚才那个还不错诶。”孟鹤堂喝了两杯威士忌之后有点儿上脸，现在满颊绯红，说话间眼波流转都带着微醺醉意。

何九华跟没骨头似的趴在他身上跟着笑，窄窄的一截细腰露出半截，腰侧线条收得几紧，弧线又从胯间开始向外伸展，滑到全身上下唯一丰满挺翘的臀部。

他们现在坐在卡座里，四个人摇着骰子玩游戏喝酒，曹鹤阳正举着胳膊上下摇晃骰盅，珠圆玉润的小臂上挂着一串儿蜜蜡手串，和烧饼的是一对儿。

李鹤东喝得有点儿多了，那脚尖儿踢孟鹤堂和何九华的屁股，手上夹着酒瓶子指他俩，“你俩少废话，就跟来找你们搭讪的人少似的。”

曹鹤阳趁他们三互相diss时偷看了下点数，跟孟鹤堂何九华眨眨眼睛，偷偷把点数换了，“三二一，大！”

“东哥输了！”何九华欢呼。

他们玩比大小，谁输了谁就受罚，这次他们仨联合来跳李鹤东。

孟鹤堂道，“哎呀，光喝酒不好玩，咱玩大冒险吧，输的人要去做一个任务。”他眼珠子一转，“这次东哥输了，这样吧，东哥上去唱首歌好了！”

酒吧台上有驻唱的歌手正抱着吉他唱歌，孟鹤堂是打算送李鹤东上去，让他抢驻唱的饭碗。

“这个好这个好。”

李鹤东现在还能不明白是这三个兔崽子坑自己，挨个点了一遍，恨恨地道，“小样儿，让我上去唱，一会儿我让你们仨唱个够！”

说完，他大步上台，把驻唱的人拎起来，抢过他的吉他坐下，他的牛仔裤因为坐下微微向上提，露出半截小腿，上面是一大片彩色的纹身，在幽暗的灯光下致命的性感。李鹤东抱着吉他，酝酿了一下，开始激情演唱一曲《我不做大哥好多年》。

我不做大哥好多年

我不爱冰冷的床沿

不要逼我想念

不要逼我流泪

我会翻脸

忽然之间，整个酒吧里的人就都沉浸在了这绝美歌声中，一瞬间，所有人都呆住不动了，只剩下曹鹤阳孟鹤堂何九华三个人笑得从卡座沙发滚到地上嘎嘎狂笑。

一曲终了，在人们还没反应过来的时候，李鹤东扯过一个服务生，让他带自己去开了个KTV包厢，然后拽着那仨坑货进了包厢，“唱！你们仨给我唱！今儿不唱美了谁都甭想回家！”

随后，包厢里传来了《死了都要爱》和《爱情买卖》的音乐声。

烧饼家，四个老爷们儿坐在自动麻将桌前，墙上的时钟已经走到了十二点，四个人拿着手机面面相觑——怎么谁的手机都没响？

“怎么还不回来啊？”谢金又看了一遍通话记录，发现确实没有任何未接来电。

尚九熙正在给何九华打电话，开着公放，嘟嘟嘟的声音传出来，但是一直等到自动挂断也没人接电话。

卧室里，烧麦突然哇哇大哭起来，烧饼连忙跑进去哄孩子，没一会儿抱着烧麦出来，烧麦边哭边喊，“妈妈，妈妈，哇啊啊啊啊——”

周九良趴在桌子上拿麻将牌堆积木，“要不咱去找他们吧……？”

他给孟鹤堂打电话也没人接，不过在孟鹤堂意识还清醒的时候，给他发了位置。周九良道，“我知道他们在哪儿。”

四个人对视一眼，拿起自己的东西，走着。

四个半男人开着四辆车，同时往一个方向飞驰而去。为什么是四个办呢？烧麦才两岁，还没有发育，姑且算半个吧。

来到孟鹤堂发的位置，四个人停好车，谢金一看就知道这地方是他家那口子选的，根本毫无悬念。

进去找了前台查房间号，服务生带着他们去包厢。

烧饼胸前挂着一个兜兜，烧麦躺在里面又睡着了，烧饼给他耳朵上罩上了降噪耳机，防止他被吵醒，进一步加强噪音。

等他们站在包厢门口，里面不知道是谁正在唱“红豆！大红豆！芋头！搓搓搓搓搓搓！你要加什么料哦！红豆！大红豆！芋头！赚大钱变英俊我变美丽！搓搓搓搓搓搓！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

鬼哭狼嚎不过如此。

将人带到地方，服务生就溜了，剩下他们四个站在门口，谢金作为唯一的大辈儿，当仁不让地被另外三个推到最前面，推进了门。

里面李鹤东正脚踩茶几，一手举着话筒，一手挥舞啤酒瓶。孟鹤堂和何九华分别在他两边给他伴舞，孟鹤堂的裤子都撩到膝盖以上了，露出两条紧实修长的小腿，何九华就更不用说了，上衣领子不知道被谁扯开了，歪歪扭扭地挂在身上，香肩半露。

再看曹鹤阳，瘫在沙发里好像喝多了在数落人，没拿话筒也听不清在说什么，烧饼凑近了一听，才发现嘚啵嘚嘚啵嘚地在骂自己，骂得他一脑袋问号。

进门儿的刹那，尚九熙就冲上去抱住何九华，给他把衣服拉上来，扣子系好。何九华在他怀里挣扎，“你谁啊，给我起开，离我远点儿！”

“我是你爷们儿！”尚九熙一把抄他抱着就要走，结果一转头迎面就是李鹤东的一巴掌！

“给我把他放下！”东哥一夫当关万夫莫开，扇完了尚九熙扇周九良，拿空酒瓶子指着他俩，“你俩要干嘛！给我把人放下！你谁啊就要抱人家媳妇儿！”

尚九熙跟周九良被这两巴掌大得都懵了，一人脸上顶着一个巴掌印儿瞧谢金。然而还没等谢金说话，旁边烧饼也抱着曹鹤阳要走，李鹤东一把推开谢金，冲上去照着烧饼就是“啪啪”两下。

得，别人都是一人一下，到烧饼这儿翻倍了，加量不加价哦！

“师爷！您快管管东哥吧！”尚九熙嗷一嗓子，嗷得谢金脑仁儿直嗡嗡。最终，李鹤东自己因为喝多了睡着了，才圆满结束了这次鬼混，四对人在深夜三点半，各回各家，洗洗睡觉。

后来，当鬼混成了他们四个人的聚会必备节目，四个老爷们儿又蹲在一块儿打麻将。

到了深夜。

谢金：“去接吗？”

尚九熙：“……不去了吧？”

周九良：“这么晚了会不会不安全啊？”

烧饼摸了摸自己的嘴巴子，咬牙道，“东子在呢，没事！”

于是他们就愉快（怂）地决定好不接了，只是过了一会儿，周九良小声嘟囔，“我想要孟儿陪我困觉，我想要媳妇儿。”

尚九熙点燃一根烟，无比沧桑地抽了一口，“自己动手解决吧，爷们儿。”

烧饼没接话，只是机械地碰牌推牌，“碰，和了，给钱给钱给钱。”

谢金默默地数钱，这一晚上他已经输出去不少了，不知道明天是不是还要接着挨巴掌……

**Author's Note:**

> 配图：http://imglf3.nosdn.127.net/img/OG1mNkJyV1FjaGgxQldrckdMa2ZUcUhXQ2FrYWN3L2ZCNE1EMDdEOWIzTFFFYnozYVRYSGtRPT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2


End file.
